AVATAR: DESCENDANTS OF FIRE
by Shuriken-Fury
Summary: After 100 years, the war is finally over, and Prince Zuko is now the new Fire Lord. Aang has defeated Phoenix King Ozai, and peace has been restored. But a couple of unanswered questions have yet to be resolved. Ships are canon...my first time! Review plz
1. Ch 1 & 2

AVATAR: DESCENDANTS OF FIRE PART I

**CHAPTER 1: THE LAST QUESTION**

Only a week after that moment of truth within the territory of the Fire Nation did Zuko realize his full duties as the new Fire lord. Having been just coronated at the same place as his father, and his father's father, he made his way down to the end of the hall, smiling slightly, hearing the roar of the crowd and Aang's soft footsteps trotting just a few feet away.

"So…Fire Lord Zuko, huh?" Aang said, grinning ear to ear. "I hope you're proud of yourself Zuko. You deserve it."

"Thanks…Aang," Zuko said, catching his reflection every so often in the shiny walls. "I never thought this day would happen. I thought I would have met my demise when I fought my sister, but it looks like fate's been kind with me these last couple days."

"Yeah, me too," Aang replied. "Battling with your father went better than I thought. It was hard for me to figure out a way to disable his abuse of power."

"But you did it," Zuko said, opening the curtain that would lead to the balcony room that faced the crowds in the streets below. "And I think it's safe to say that he won't be able to harm anyone anymore. But I still think he deserved…a more severe punishment."

Aang could see Zuko's hand clench into a fist underneath his robes. He could tell Zuko wasn't truly happy with his actions. If he remembered correctly, after he told him he had decided to spare his father Zuko would only nod and look at the ground, as if something was bothering him.

Shifting near his side, Aang looked up at Zuko.

"Zuko…I know that he was a terrible man. And he did so many bad things in his life," Aang said sympathetically, playing with his beaded necklace. "But no one should intentionally take another person's life…whether for glory or for the safety of others. The best way for him to learn his lesson is to see what it would be like to be powerless…like so many of the people he's victimized."

Aang watched as the Fire Lord glanced out the Balcony with a pondering look. It was unusual seeing him like this. For once Aang didn't feel the fear he once did when he met with Zuko for the first time. In fact, Zuko seemed to be out of his shell…he had an aura of kingly rule, but the grace and pleasant atmosphere that surrounded him set him apart from his father and sister. Which reminded him…

"Zuko…what happened to Azula?"

He was expecting Zuko to look at him angrily, or even yell at him, for Aang would have done the same…after what she did, or attempted to do to Katara, Aang couldn't stand hearing her name or thinking about her. But he was curious as to her own punishment.

"She…she's locked up," Zuko said simply, not looking at Aang. "Next to my father."

"You mean you didn't-."

"You told me, Aang," he replied, looking at him with those amber-colored eyes. "No one should take another's life…and besides. She's crazy. She couldn't handle the idea of someone trying to bring her down, and when I beat her in that Agni Kai of sorts, I think her mind snapped like a twig…not that it already had from the beginning."

Aang let out a small laugh.

"Heh, I always knew you were a good person Zuko," Aang patted Zuko lightly in the arm. "Even when you don't always show it."

As they both watched the hype of the crowd below him Aang could see from the corner of his eye that Zuko was smiling.

* * *

"YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN AANG, KATARA," Sokka said in a heightened voice, slamming the heavily polished table with his hand. "AIRBENDING SLICE! LEFT, RIGHT AND CENTER! HE TOOK LOSER LORD DOWN WITH SOME CRAZY AVATAR STATE-NESS! BOOM!"

"Calm down, Sokka, we all saw it, Aang was terrific, weren't you, Twinkletoes," Toph said, smiling as she leaned against a carved chair in the Fire Nation Palace.

"Don't try tricking me Toph, I know you're blind," Sokka said. "HA! You couldn't see Aang being all awesome! We-."

Sokka silenced himself as Toph looked at him with a pale green glare. "Don't flatter me, genius."

"Hey, I saved your life too, don't you forget," Sokka said smugly, putting his arm around Suki, who was fully clothed in her Kyoshi Warrior costume. "You should be thankful."

"I am thankful, Sokka. If it weren't for your trusty space sword and your Boomerang I wouldn't be here. They're the best," Toph heaved herself from her chair and gave a simpering Sokka a big kiss on the cheek. "MUUUUUAAAAH!"

Blushing slightly Sokka broke a sweat as Toph giggled evilishly. "Meh. Don't worry Suki. I'm not ganging up on your boyfriend. Just...making sure he's not unfaithful."

Sokka grimaced at Toph but knew all to well her feelings for him. As Toph sat back down the door adjacent to the table opened wide.

"Hey, there's our Avatar now!" Suki said as Aang entered the room. "Hey Aang."

Aang looked at the four of them gathered around the table, but his eye caught Katara, who was looking back at him with a little smile.

"Hey Suki. Guys, I think something's up with Zuko."

Katara and Sokka looked at Aang with worry.

"Oh great," Katara said dissapointedly. "Is he up to some trouble again?"

"I don't know. You see, he looked pretty happy during his coronation, but…when I asked him about his sister, he got all…well…"

"REALLY REALLY happy?" Toph said nonchalantly.

"Umm…more like…melancholy."

BANG. Toph fell backwards on her seat and Sokka helped her up.

"What the heck is Zuko thinking?" she said, brushing the dust off. "After what Miss Crazy-Pants did to him he should be firebending fireworks that he's alive! Don't tell me he's thinking about relea-

"No, I don't think he'd do that, especially after what happened in the Agni Kai," Katara said grimly. "Azula's not in her right mind, and I don't think Zuko would give her a second chance…maybe it's because she's his sister. I mean, the Universe forbid, but if I ever went crazy, I'd think Sokka would feel sorry for me."

"Yeah, maybe just a little," Sokka said bluntly. Katara whacked him in the arm. "HEY, why is everyone hitting me these days? I just broke my leg and you're already inflicting me with your pain?" he stared at Katara with watery eyes. Toph snorted.

"As I was saying, I think Zuko has some unfinished business with his family. I don't know what it is exactly, but he better find the solution to it," Aang looked down at his own feet. "Zuko's been in enough pain and anguish for the last three years of his life, and I don't want to see him suffering."

"Spoken like a true Avatar," Sokka said, limping over to him and patting his back. "By the way, when is "Plan Rebirth" gonna happen?"

"Well, I wouldn't really call it that, but I think I'll be ready to rebuild the Four Nations when Zuko is," Aang said. "But I have no idea when that will be."

"Maybe Zuko's just exhausted. I mean, the guy got shot by lightning, he saw his sister kick the sanity bucket and his dad's locked up," Toph said. "Just leave him alone and he'll get better."

"Hey. Aang."

Aang spun around on the spot and found the Fire Lord walking towards him with a half-donned smile. Toph flew from her chair and ran over to him and gave him a big hug at the arm. Zuko blushed.

"Umm…what are you doing?"

"Just giving the new Fire Lord the welcome he deserves."

"By giving my arm a hug?" Zuko said, raising his eyebrow.

"Would you rather I kick your butt?" Toph said, still smiling. Everyone but Zuko laughed.

"Aang, I'm planning on going somewhere. Would you mind watching the Royal Palace while I'm away?"

"Why, where you going?" Aang said worriedly.

"Yeah, your first day as Fire Lord, and you're ditching us already?" Sokka asked.

"I need to go visit someone important. He's not too far away, and I'll be back soon. Promise."

Zuko waved goodbye to the group but Aang kept walking with him outside the room.

"Aang, please go keep watch," Zuko said to him softly. "Just leave me alone for now."

"As the Avatar and your friend, I need to know where you're going. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Aang, I'm not a child. I run a country now, and sometimes I have to learn how to take care of things without you. Please go."

"Fine…" Aang turned around, breathing heavily. Why wouldn't Zuko tell him? Was it something that could end up hurting everyone around him?

The ground was rocky and stiff as Zuko stepped through the pathway in his new attire. Not minding the dust that would corrode his Fire Lord dress he made his way to a huge concrete prison cell that once held his Uncle Iroh. Bowing at the fellow guards he went up a set of spiral steps and made an echoing sound through the discreet building but all that responded was silence. He then found himself on the top floor where there was but one jail cell, small enough to hold one man, and he entered with a clang.

There, crunched into a miserable corner of the small room, was his father. The once great Fire Lord Ozai, the first and last Phoenix King, the former leader of doom and the descendant from a line of darkness and evil.

Dressed in sweaty rags, his hair soaked over his face, and pathetically powerless, he looked at his son with the same amber colored eyes that once held the rage of the Fire Nation. Zuko walked towards him, his shadow blocking the light from the torch near the doorway.

"I should count myself lucky. The new Fire Lord has graced me with his presence in my lonely prison cell."

Zuko tried to remain calm. "You should count yourself lucky that the Avatar spared your life." Ozai let out a smirk. Zuko saw he was deteriorating inside and out, and decided not to press the matter.

"Banishing me was the best thing you could have done for my life. It put me on the right path. Perhaps your time in here can do the same thing for you."

"Hmmp," Ozai squinted at him. "Why are you _really_ here?"

"Because you're going to tell me something," Zuko said, clenching his teeth. He bent down so that he was eye level with his father, and the heat of the moment caught up with him as he let out the question he was burning to ask for the last three years. "Where…is…my mother?"

Ozai let out a bawling laugh, something that sounded disturbingly like a half-cry, half-amused trumpet that hadn't been cleaned in a while. Zuko did not move from his stance, and gripped the bars of his father's jail cell.

"WHERE?!"

"Why should I tell you? If you threaten me to my death, I shall take it with a smile," Ozai said miserably. "I'd rather be dead right now."

"If you don't tell me," Zuko said, lowering his voice to a near whisper, "It'll just be one more thing you have failed to do…keep a family together, and that's worse than anything in the world…even worse than death. You'll always be the most pathetic father in the world to me."

"Oh really?" Ozai mumbled, looking up at the sky in deep thought. "Then perhaps if I decide to accept the fact that I haven't been so kind to you for the last sixteen years of your miserable life, maybe you'd like to use this time… to listen to what I have to say before you decide to never speak to me again."

Zuko's eyes reached the size of dinnerplates. This was the moment he was waiting for. "AND DON'T LIE."

_I should have brought Toph along, _Zuko thought. _But this is something personal. _

"Hmm…well, this story is rather short, so you won't fall asleep…" Ozai said jokingly, but his son didn't sway. "When I banished your beloved mother for killing Fire Lord Azulon I gave her orders to never set foot inside the Fire Nation. But when she was well on her way, I sent a very good friend of mine just to ensure that she'll have a…nice trip."

Zuko felt something rise in his chest and his vision immeadiately blurred up. Before he knew it, he had opened the cell door and had rammed his father against the cement wall, a monstrous flame emitted from his free hand.

"WHAT DID HE DO TO HER? WHO IS THIS MAN? TELL ME THE TRUTH!"

Zuko heard the sound of guards behind him but all eyes were on his terrified father.

"I already told you. You might know this Assassin as the man you sent to the Avatar…don't pretend I don't know what secretly goes on in the Fire Nation...I had my doubts at first but when you confirmed it to me that the Avatar was alive I knew that he was the same person...and I won't deny it...she may have been my wife...but she was the only person who could protect you."

Zuko let out a breath of fire that licked his fathers face. The same man he had once set on Aang…on his own mother…

"Ahh! Let go of me!"

"I'll let go of you when I feel like it, old man," Zuko snapped, his voice harsh and low.

"If I still had my fire power you'd have a mirror image of the left side of your face my good son," Ozai said angrily, refusing to silence himself. "Your mother's probably dead, so go back to your palace and cry."

The fire in Zuko's hand grew larger with every difficult breath he took. He took one more step and was nose-to-nose with his father and he when he spoke, his voice was low and full of rage.

"I am _so _sorry…"

Zuko opened his flaming hand and edged it closer and closer to his fathers face.

"…that I have to resort to this."

END OF CHAPTER 1

* * *

**CHAPTER II: MAI**

Mai woke that morning with a feeling of sudden amazement. _Wow. I'm out of prison aren't I? I guess I don't have to wake up to Ty Lee's over-enthusiastic morning greetings…and my boyfriend is the Fire Lord..._

She scratched her long ebony hair and whipped it off her face, and she laid eyes on Zuko, who had fallen asleep at her side, clutching her hand.

"Well, looks like sleepyhead's still exhausted," she said, flicking the hair off the side of Zuko's scar. "Wake up."

Zuko stirred, but did not remove his hand from hers, and let out an almost hilarious yawn. Mai stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Zuko muttered as he rubbed his eyes. "Something happen?"

"Yeah. You're putting off your duties as Fire Lord. It's almost nine."

"YOU'RE KIDDING!" Zuko flung himself off her bed and almost took Mai with him.

"Slow down!" Mai yelled, slipping sideways on the red silk sheets. "You're gonna kill me."

"Sorry. What time did I fall asleep?" Zuko said, staring out the window into the bright golden light. "Wow, it's bright."

"Midnight. You hadn't come home from your little walk outside until after sunset. And go take a shower."

_OH right, _Zuko thought. _I had talked with the old man for hours. And I got pretty much everything I needed to know. _

"By the way," Mai said behind him. "Have you talked to Azula lately?"

"Azu-who?" Zuko muttered absent-mindedly.

"Don't play coy with me," Mai snapped moodily. "Your sister. The monster who drowned herself in a lifetime of obsessive perfectionism. The troll. Remember her?"

Zuko looked at her, and her eyes met his, and they both giggled.

"Good choice of words Mai," Zuko replied, and slipped on his robes on top of his bandaged torso. "Ow."

"See what she did to you?" Mai said with a pained voice, helping him tie the sash on. "Now you have a scar on your chest."

"Not just there," Zuko said, touching his facial scar that had marred his left eye. "I'm in pain everywhere. Getting half-hit by lightning is just as bad as getting the whole thing. She's still as crazy as ever."

"Perhaps…I could…kiss it better?" Mai said, stroking his robes with a skinny finger. Zuko laughed.

"Lots of places to kiss, gonna take a while for me to heal," Zuko said, inching closer and closer to Mai's face.

"I'll just start with the one that's in front of me," Mai said, and with an intensely red blush she gave Zuko a long, passionate kiss, one that creeped up her spine and made her arms and legs tingle with excitement, and Zuko pulled her into a tight hug.

"Ewwww."

Zuko and Mai detached from their liplock as the shadow emerged of none other than Toph entered the room, swinging a cane made of rock candy and leaning against the door.

"Umm…I thought she was blind," Mai whispered to Zuko.

"I can hear you, ya know," Toph said loudly. "And I could tell the two of you were smoochin' it out 'cuz there were only two people in this room, and it was sure quiet."

Zuko blushed even harder than Mai. "Mai, this is Toph, she-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Mai muttered, looking at Toph with a bored look. "She's the little Earth Bender girl."

"Who you calling "_little_"?" Toph said, biting off a piece of the cane. "I may be a mere half of your size but I can bury you under 10 feet of rock and make it look like an accident."

"Hey, girls, please stop fighting," Zuko ordered sternly. "I've had enough hostility, and I hope you two can understand that we're all on the same side."

Zuko released himself from Mai's hold and left the door with a stride that was reminiscient of a Fire Nation soldier, leaving her and Toph standing across the room.

"Get out of my room," Mai said kindly, moving forward to help Toph to the door.

"I'm not _that _blind, ninja cakes, I'll usher myself out, thank you very much," Toph said brashly, blowing her hair out of her face and stomping away.

"What a…never mind," Mai shook her head.

* * *

That morning was a breakfast of sheer delight. Zuko had invited Aang, Sokka, Suki, Toph, Katara and Mai to join him for a firecake breakfast that was cooked and baked by the best Flame Chef in town: Yang Lin.

Zuko had decided, to the surprise of his soldiers and royal guards, to dress in a casual suit and let his hair down. As the servants were placing chairs and lighting candles, Zuko motioned them to stop.

"Umm…you guys can take a break. I'll do the arrangement myself."

The servants looked at him with faces of surprise and delight, and bowed as they left. Zuko had decided to make breakfast as simple as possible, without any crazy decorations or prolonged food delivery. He just wanted some time with his friends.

"So what are you doing here so early?" he asked Toph, who had taken it to her own pleasure to lean against a chair and put her feet on the table.

"Felt like walking around," Toph said. "This place is about 10 times bigger than the Earth Kingdom's palace."

"Thanks," Zuko said. "It was built by fire and flame by my forefathers…but they also say that they put their enemies' bodies underneath to prevent their souls from escaping from their bodies…only now do I realize that such a beautiful monument could be hiding such corrupt power underneath."

"Wow," Toph said, tossing the placed grapes in her mouth, spitting out the seeds into a glass bowl. "Looks like you have quite the reputation to fix."

"Yeah," Zuko said darkly. "It will take time. But with Aang, I will be able to speed up the recovery of our nations."

The sound of loud footsteps reached Zuko's ears and his manservant Gan entered the Dining Hall with a scroll and cleared his voice.

"Fire Lord Zuko, may I present to you, his most honorable, Avata-"

"Aang!" Zuko said, running down the vast hall, passing his dumbfounded helper with a smile. Standing at the doorway, clothed in his new mustard yellow robes, was Aang, holding what looked like a-

"Umm…Aang, is that a…what is that?" Zuko said, looking at the odd staff Aang was clenching.

"A new glider, designed by moi, of course," Sokka said behind him, wearing a new blue samurai-style robe with a wave pattern on the sleeves. "Perfect gliding motion, 10 foot wingspan, distributes your weight evenly to prevent quick exhaust-"

"In other words, Aang's staff rules all," Toph said, walking to Aang and giving him a quick punch in the arm. Sokka looked at her prudely.

"Sir, your meal is served," Yang Lin said, placing the last of the grape juice on the table.

"Whoa! FOOOD!!" Sokka screamed, and his voice echoed through the hall. He scrambled towards the forest of food that lay before him: Layers upon layers of cinnamon bread, sweet cakes, pepper tarts, and firefingers. Aang gave his staff to a nearby guard and bowed to his friend with a glowing pride.

"I decided to have a special breakfast for you guys," Zuko said, grinning as the group dove right into the mountain of delicious food. "Since I'm the Fire Lord now, I can order whatever I want, and I haven't tasted this kind of food since I was little."

"ALL HAIL FIRE LORD ZUKO," Sokka yelled proudly, shaking a muffin-full fist in the air. "For he is awesome and has good taste in breakfast."

"Ha, I thought you like meat more than junk food," Katara said, nibbling at a Sugarbun. "Zuko, don't you think we should eat _real _food? I mean, I know this is really nice and everything, but we'll get sick from eating all of this. And look at Sokka," she motioned towards her brother, who was stuffing his face. "He's gonna throw up, I'm sure of it."

"Mo I mo," Sokka said, mustering all the effort to swallow. "My smomach cu ake amyming."

"Oh really?" Katara said. "You can't even hold down the mild version of Fire Flakes; this is Fire Nation food, Sokka. It might just be too exotic for you."

Aang laughed. "Don't worry about him Katara. Sokka has an iron stomach. I remember that one time-"

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"EWWWW!"

"It's all over the floor! And my feet!"

"SOKKA, YOU IDIOT!"

For the food that once held itself in Sokka's "iron stomach" had now displayed itself with a bang all over the freshly polished tiles of the dining hall. Bits of the half-masticated cinnamon bun had attacked Toph's bare feet, and she let out a yell and grasped for the tablecloth.

"Told you," Katara said dully.

"Not a problem, I'll clean it," Zuko said, taking out a table napkin and some scented oils. The guards behind him look rather surprised that their new Fire Lord would attempt, let alone volunteer for such a menial task.

"Hey Sokka, where's Suki?"

"Gone with the Kyoshi Warriors and that Ty Lee girl for a tour around Kyoshi Island," Sokka said, wiping his mouth and helping Zuko with the food. "According to Suki, she's a real help in combat, blocking technique, flexible, and actually cheers everyone up."

"She's also really loud and annoying," Mai said behind Zuko in a surprisingly bright voice, though the sarcasm reigned supreme. She was leaning against a pillar, holding a shuriken between her index and forefinger. "But if it weren't for her, I'd have been burned into a crisp by your evil little sister back at the Boiling Rock."

She entered behind the smaller door leading to the dance hall and sat next to Zuko. There was a rather awkward pause between the six of them, and it was only Toph who took the liberty of breaking the ice.

"Ahem, Mai, would you pass the pancakes?" she said sardonically.

"Why don't you get them yourself?" Mai spoke back in a subtle voice.

"Can't you see I'm blind? At least be a good girl and do something nice for me."

Toph smirked as Mai unenthusiastically nudged the platter to the middle of the table.

"Don't mess with me you twelve-year-old little chunk of rock."

"Mai!" Zuko looked at her with shock as he got up from cleaning the mess. He threw the pieces of vomit into a napkin and it burst into flames. "Can you at least be nice to my friends?"

"Well, they're not _my _friends, so it doesn't matter to me either way."

"She's right Zuko," Toph said, picking at her teeth with a fork metalbended from a piece of tin. "Mai doesn't have any more friends, so it doesn't matter either way."

"Toph, be more respectful," Aang said sternly, absent-mindedly stabbing his Tofu cake. "Mai is the Fire Lord's girlfriend, and we should appreciate her presence."

"First of all, do any of you guys realize what you behave like? A bunch of high class _snobs_," Toph snapped angrily, setting her foot on the table. "Just because you saved the world Aang, and Zuko's the Fire Lord, and Miss Ninja Star is his girlfriend, doesn't mean I'm going to treat everyone I know differently…you're just like my parents."

She said the last line in the quietest of voices and motioned to leave when Sokka grabbed her hand.

"Toph, please stay."

"And why should I stay for you? You have Suki, and she's awesome, you don't need me around."

"Toph, please!" This time Aang got up, his eyebrows furrowed, and motioned to walk past Sokka, who had the biggest look of shock. "This is not the time to get angry. And why are you acting so jealous?"

"It doesn't matter," Toph said quietly. "My work is done. I completed my job in helping Aang fight Loser Lord by training him in the Art of Earthbending, and now I'm going to do what I feel like doing. See y'all later. Bye Twinkletoes."

"Toph, you can't just leave, what's the matter with you?" Katara said angrily.

"Nothing...Bye."

And with that Toph made her way past the high columns and into the outside of the palace. The remainder of the group sat in silence and Aang twiddled his thumbs.

"This…is awkward."

"Someone should talk to her," Zuko said, putting his chopsticks down. "Aang?"

"Why is it always going to be _me_?" Aang said stubbornly. "Why can't it be you, Zuko? Toph's good friends with you."

"I can help you resolve issues between Toph and Mai," Zuko said, putting his elbows on the table idly. "But there's something different about Toph…she's not her usual…well…Toph. You know her better than I do, so I might as well handle Mai."

"I'll be right back then," Aang said with a hint of worry in his voice, though he was not quick to judge. For a small girl Toph had a big way of showing herself, wether it be her air of command when talking to people or her stubbornness and ability to express her raw opinion. Mai, on the other hand…Toph barely knew Mai, only as Zuko's girlfriend…

_She can't be jealous…_Aang said, smiling slightly. _Knowing Toph, she's always had a small crush on Sokka…but then again, Sokka has Sukki, and it's made her a little irritated, even though she refuses to show it…I guess Love does hurt sometimes…_

"I'm gonna go check up on Mai," Zuko said.

"Aww, isn't that sweet?" Sokka said mushingly across the table. "You know Zuko, when I first met you, I never thought you'd be capable of loving someone…but I guess you really are human."

Zuko replied with a raised eyebrow but couldn't resist laughing. "You know Sokka, you really are a funny guy."

He excused himself from the table and walked out to the Balcony room, leaving Sokka, Sukki and Katara with the feast before them.

END OF CHAPTER II

* * *


	2. Ch 3 & 4

**CHAPTER III: PROPOSAL**

"Mai?"

"Hey. Nice to see you actually care," Mai said dully, resting her head on the armchair. "Your friend seems nice."

"She's from the Earth Kingdom, many Earthbenders are like that," Zuko mumbled, stopping next to his rather unenthusiastic girlfriend. "I'm sorry Mai."

"Must be the preconceived notions of Fire Nation girls around here," she said, looking at Zuko with a half-smile, as if to joke. "I mean, Azula was one freak of nature, Ty Lee could take their powers away, and I was once their enemy…"

"I think it's just going to take a while before you can adjust to my friends," Zuko said. "They're very nice people once you open up to them."

"Like that Toph girl?" Mai sulked, sinking her head lower on the puffy red chair. "Admit it Zuko, she's just another little girl who wants to run around and say she's with the Fire Lord."

"No, it's not like that Mai, please," Zuko caressed her arm lovingly, but Mai moved away.

"You go find out what's bothering her."

"I'm here to find out what's bothering _you_," Zuko said sadly. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just not used to your friends, just like you said," Mai sighed. "They're a little…out of my standards. It just seems so different than when I was with Ty Lee and Azula that I used to do such horrible things. Now that you're friends with them…I feel…"

She looked up at Zuko, and Zuko was surprised to find tears in her eyes.

"…_guilty."_

* * *

Aang had a little trouble finding where Toph was. He had decided to check Ember Island, but figured that Toph couldn't swim or cross the water. So he ventured around town, hoping to find his friend and talk some sense into her.

"TOPH?" Aang yelled. Several Fire nation soldiers were also scouting the area, but instead of attacking Aang they bowed in honor to their Avatar. Aang was not exactly used to this, and paused for a minute to figure out if he was seeing things.

"TOPH!" Aang yelled again. "Excuse me sir," he walked towards a man selling cabbages.

"_You_ again!" the man said. "Avatar Aang! You've been demolishing my precious cabbages for a year now! Please, whatever you do, stop destroying them! You may be the Avatar…but you…you…YOU ARE TERRIBLE!"

The man with the cabbages grabbed his stand with both hands and wheeled off desperately. Aang scratched his head, trying to remember who this curious man was, but realized that he hadn't found Toph yet.

"You looking for someone?"

Aang turned around, and found a hooded figure with long straggly brown hair down to the chest walking limply towards him. A pair of grayish hands were keeping the robe from detachment.

"Umm…yeah. I'm looking for my friend. She's about my height, give or take a few inches, dressed like an Earthbender and she's blind. Have you seen anyone like that around here?" Aang took sight of the woman's greedy hands and backed a few inches.

"You're looking for an earthbending girl," the person said. Aang now realized that it was a calm serene voice, which dismally matched her unusual appearance.

"Yeah, you seen her round?"

"She's probably talking to someone…find the man with the Tea Shop near the coast just west of here…I hear they're good friends."

"Uhuh…" Aang looked at her and scratched his arrow.

"Go and find her, young Avatar."

"Okay…" Aang said quietly, watching as the woman limped away. "Thanks anyway."

_Wow, never seen her around here before, _he thought, watching her cross the street in her black cloak. _But I'm not one to judge, better keep walking._

The Fire Nation's streets was in the process of cleaning up and restoration. Several people were helping construction with the main buildings, including a large market complex and some industrial machines. Aang watched the progress, though it had only been two days, it made quite the difference to the atmosphere. It was no longer the dark, doomsday-driven composite that once haunted Aang's dreams. The home of the most treacherous individuals in the world, was now his second home. Still...some mysterious questions were left unanswered in the back of his mind…

* * *

"So…that's why you care about her too," Mai said, looking out the window. "She stood up for you huh?"

"Yes," Zuko said, running his fingers through her hair.

"Well that's _soooo sweet,_" Mai snapped sardonically. "But she still probably hates me for everything I've done to her friends. And they're your friends too…I'm a horrible person, aren't I?"

She pressed her face against her knees and let out a great big sigh. Zuko looked at her sympathetically.

"Wow Mai," Zuko said, kneeling down so that they were eye level. "I…never thought you'd be so…considerate."

"Considerate?" she replied , smirking. "Ha."

Zuko noticed she was blushing.

"Mai…if you really want to let your true feelings out, then just do it."

"Hmmph," Mai said, bringing her knees near to her face. "No point."

"Fine," Zuko said this with slight disappointment and exasperation. "Let me know when you want to speak with my friends. I'm sure if you just be yourself they'll be happy to meet you."

He turned around, deciding not to meet eye to eye with her before he left the door.

"I'm hoping you'll make a good decision before I marry you."

"_WHAT?" _Mai nearly tripped trying to get up from her chair in complete revelation.

The curtain closed before Mai could hear his voice again.

_END OF CHAPTER III_

**CHAPTER IV: JASMINE TEA**

"One jasmine tea, extra honey," Iroh said in a jolly manner, putting the tea down next to Toph. "You alright?"

"I'm okay," Toph grumbled. "I thought I'd be good friends with your nephew's number one girl, but turns out she's just another mean snob who thinks she's better than most people because the new Fire Lord's head over heels in love with her."

"Ah, yes. It will take a while for the two nations to become one, but in all cases, even a shadow needs the brightness of the sun to be seen."

"So…you're saying that I should accept her as she is?"

"Of course," Iroh said, smiling, "For you see, Zuko was always under the shadow of his sister, but he accepted her as she was, and because he refused to change her manipulative ways, she suffered under her own demise. Now, I'm not saying that you should let Mai be until she goes insane…I don't need my poor nephew to suffer anymore…but," he put his kettle down and sat next to Toph as she drank her tea without cooling it first, and handed her a table napkin, "everyone should accept eachother as they are, and if things change, then maybe it's because you allowed change to occur. It's your choice, young Earthbender."

_Chingchinching. _The tea shop doors swung open and Aang entered, gasping for breath.

"Hey Aang," Toph said. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you about Mai," Aang said. "Look, if you don't like her-."

"It's fine now," she replied, sipping the last of her tea. "I talked with my friend and he said that I'd have to accept her and she'll eventually change…thanks for the tea and advice Uncle Iroh."

"_Uncle _Iroh_?_" Aang said, eyeing the man in red serving tea.

"Yeah, he said it's okay for me to call him that," Toph added. "You should try some of his tea, he's leaving for Ba Sing Se to open up his tea shop in a couple days, so you should have some while it lasts."

"The Jasmine Dragon," Iroh said proudly, crushing tea leaves with a stone mortar. "Friends get 20 discount!"

"Hehe," Aang said, grinning. "Thanks."

"Oh, another valued customer," Iroh said, turning his head towards the sound of chimes.

Aang turned around and saw the withered black-cloaked woman from before limping towards the counter with a few copper pieces.

"Tea please. The usual," she said in a young, soothing voice.

"Of course," Iroh said pleasantly. The woman in the cloak nodded, and stayed in the same spot during the course of the preparation, letting out a hacky cough every couple minutes.

"There you go. Enjoy your tea my lovely lady," Iroh handed her the tea and Aang raised an eyebrow.

"So, Twinkletoes," Toph said. "What's your plan now?"

Aang sat down next to her but refused to let the cloaked woman leave from his peripheral vision, leaving him in an awkward position on the stool.

"Well…Zu- I mean, Fire Lord Zuko and I have decided that we should start here," Aang muttered. "Actually, I don't really have a smoothed out plan yet, and he hasn't talked to me about rebuilding. But I think it's best that the Fire Nation be rebuilt first, and improved. I can see that the minor changes outside are already helping people feel more at home."

"Well, tell Mr. Fire Lord that he needs to rebuild Ba Sing Se ASAP," Toph said, resting her hand on the stool. "That place is a nightmare."

"The problem is, is who's gonna run the country since the Earth King left to explore the world?"

"I don't think that's gonna be a problem…" Toph suddenly beamed, and swiveled in her seat. "More tea please."

"Very well," Iroh poured in the rest of the teapot into her drink. Aang looked at her puzzlingly.

"Well, who's gonna run it Toph?"

"I was thinking it should be me," Toph said loudly, crossing her arms in command. "But…considering I'm only twelve and I don't even _like _Ba Sing Se I guess we should give the kingship to…Uncle Iroh."

"Me?" Iroh let out a happy guffaw and had to put his tea kettle down to catch his breath. "Heh..heh…you really shouldn't joke when I'm this old…I might just die from shock, and I have a tea shop to run!"

"Sorry," Toph said, sipping the tea. "But seriously, you've conquered Ba Sing Se twice, and you seem to understand most of it, and you've lived in the lower ring for some time. Understanding the state of these refugees and helping them build better lives is what is needed to rebuild Ba Sing Se, not just from physical attack, but from ongoing emotional trauma."

"Wow, toph's right," Aang said, smiling. "But you should tell Fire Lord Zuko that."

"I'm sure my nephew's determined to do all those things," Iroh said, passing tea to some customers. "He's been waiting for some time now. He however has some personal issues tha need attending."

"STILL?" Toph said, her jaw dropping. "No offense Uncle Iroh, but Zuko's _always _having issues, I'm kinda sick of him being full of angst and rage…can't he at least take a vacation?"

"Drinking tea always worked," Iroh replied brightly. "But there's always been something he's been wondering about. It's actually good news for him that Avatar Aang has decided to spare his father's life, because he's the only one that knows…"

"Ozai's alive?" the woman in the black cloak suddenly spoke out amidst the group. "How'd he survive?"

Aang looked at her curiously. Just who is this woman?

"Aang decided to spare his life because he's an old softie," Toph punched Aang in the arm, and Aang winced. "He took Chicken King- I mean_, Phoenix King_ Ozai's powers away and they locked him up."

"What of the Fire Lord's sister?" the woman asked disconcerningly.

"According to Zuko, she went violently insane and she's locked up too. In some crazy house not far from here."

The woman nodded, and looked at her tea, and departed without saying a word to Iroh. Aang couldn't see her eyes and only a glimpse of her mouth could be noticed from the shadows, but there was something eerily dismaying about her that he couldn't shake off…

_END OF CHAPTER IV_


	3. Ch 5

**CHAPTER V: STORMFIRE**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

Zuko woke up to a high-pitched shriek that almost made his ears bleed. Rising slowly from his large bed of silk and intricately woven fabric he put his night slippers on and headed to the hallway.

"Who's interrupting me at this time of the- Gan?"

For it was Gan who was sprawled on the floor, gasping for air, screaming at the top of his lungs. In one hand he brandished a sword, shaking violently.

"What's going on?" Zuko said in a rather powerful but exhausted voice. "And why do you sound like a six year old girl when you scream?"

"I was frightened by this…thing," Gan gasped for air, clutching his heart dramatically. "It was terribly dark, so I lit a fire…then I heard the craziest sound, it sounded like it was next to my ear, right behind my neck, and I turned around and it whispered something…"

Gan got up, his knees shaking, and Zuko helped him to his feet.

"What did it say?"

"I couldn't understand," Gan mumbled quietly, wiping his beads of sweat. "But I'm afraid that the creature could have been after you, my Lord."

"I'll get to the bottom of this mess," Zuko whispered, and lit a fire in his left fist. "Don't go waking other people up with your cowardice."

"Forgive me my Lord," his manservant said pleadingly.

Zuko looked at his stance and it greatly reminded him of that moment that scarred him ceaselessly…

"Zuko, what is going on?" Mai yelled from behind her curtain. "It better not be another one of your nightmares!"

"Sorry Mai, it was my manservant. It appears he saw something," Zuko walked towards her curtain, and it opened to reveal Mai with her hair down and dressed in a rather revealing night dress. "And when I scream, I don't sound _that_ high."

"You should seriously consider putting pants on, Fire Lord Zuko," she said, flipping her hair out of her neck.

"And you should seriously consider…oh, who am I kidding, you look great," Zuko walked forward and kissed her. "Sorry I woke you up."

"Oh, don't worry, I was just having the most amazing dream when you _had_ to stir me up and ruin it," she said exasperatingly, and ruffled his messy dark hair. "Whatever it is, go back to sleep. I don't think it's gonna kill you."

"Right," Zuko said, exchanging a suspicious look with Gan. "Goodnight Mai."

"'Nite," she replied, and closed the curtains slowly with a teasing look on her face.

"My Lord, I should keep guard outside your room until dawn?"

"It's alright Gan. Go to sleep. I'm sure you were just exhausted."

"Alright. Goodnight sir."

"Sleep tight," Zuko watched his right hand servant leave, looking slightly freaked out, but he looked into it no further as paranoia. _People these days are still scared, _he thought. _Then again, they know that there are still some out there who support my father's way of running the Fire Nation…all damage and glory, annihilation and assimilation…that's the way they roll in their minds, but it's not my way._

He sat on his bed, watching the flame of his lamp dim, back and forth into a never ending dance of unpredictability.

_Maybe the Fire Nation isn't the only aggravator of peace amongst the people of the Four Nations…there are other people from different nations who struggle to accept or trust the Fire Nation now that I have decided to restore peace…this is going to be…_

He leaned against his bedpost and looked at his reflection in the nearby mirror, his hair strewn across his scarred face, and recoiled on his bed.

…_difficult…_

* * *

"Zuko? Zuko!"

"Mom?"

Zuko could barely open his eyes, but he could hear the voice of his mother calling just behind his neck. It was a worried tone, but it was also quiet, and slender, and almost pleasant.

"Mom, is that you?"

"Zuko," said the voice of his mother. "Find me."

"What?"

"Find me," she repeated, her voice shaky and louder every moment.

"Where?" Zuko groaned, mustering all his courage to get up. "This is…"

"ZUKOOOOO!!"

"AHHH!"

Zuko tossed himself from his hot pillow onto the cold stone floor, drenched in his own sweat, gasping for air like he had ben underwater for ten minutes. His vision blurred, he reached for his blanket, but only felt the stinging breath of damp oxygen that corodded his nostrils. He felt his legs shake as he got up, and pulled himself onto his bed.

_Mom?_

Zuko could barely find any strength to look around the room, and instead plopped, eagle-spreaded on his sheets, shaking the sweat off his hair.

"Zuko, are you sure you're okay?" Zuko could hear Mai's pleasant voice from behind the curtain.

"Mai?"

"Yeah…you're having another nightmare about your mom," Mai revealed herself from the curtain looked at him with a tone that sounded almost worried, "You should…drink some water!"

Zuko looked at her grogilly and she smiled half-heartedly.

"I'm fine, go back to sleep."

"I was just trying to help!" Mai said, and Zuko noticed the hurt tone, "Goodnight then."

Zuko rolled onto his pillow and he breathed into the cotton pores. _That was no ordinary dream, _he thought, mad thoughts wildly racing through his head. _That was my own mother, calling for help…she couldn't have been here…considering my recent visit to my father, I'd say he was really telling the truth…or my mind is just playing with me…_

"I don't even know where she is," his father had said. "Knowing your mother all too well, she'd be around the Fire Nation trying to pass as a lowly peasant."

"LIAR!" Zuko rammed his hand against the cell wall.

"Keep calling me that," Ozai whispered. "But what's the point of lying? It's not like you'll meet your death from learning the truth. I share no victory."

_He's just like Azula, _Zuko thought, rubbing his eyes. _A manipulative monster._

* * *

The next morning, Zuko woke up to a most amazing sight; for the sky had turned dark blue, and rain was falling in buckets. He faced the sky with a look of shock and gripped the edges of his window.

"Umm…GAN?"

For it hadn't rained this hard in the Fire Nation for over ten years. A light shower during Spring time was occasional, but this amount of precipitation was incredible. The heat was still alive in the streets, but the rain had reached the point of near-flood.

"Yes, my Lord?"

"Close all the windows and doors, there's a storm," Zuko ordered frantically.

_BOOM._

Lightning streaked across the sky, and blinded the two of them for a mere second.

"Oh my…" Gan approached his master with caution. "My Lord, the construction projects…and the sea levels, what if-."

"That's not a problem," Zuko replied, shutting the curtains. "Since the citizens are not used to this sort of weather, I'll ask them to stay in their homes and lock the doors. Summon the royal guards and ask them to relay this message."

Gan looked at him with a sense of pride and loyalty, and bowed on his way out.

"ZUKO!"

Zuko turned around rapidly, hearing the same voice of his mother behind him.

_I'm going out of my mind, _Zuko shook his head. _But I have to get outside to see how much damage's been done, if any._

The flood had thrown everyone off track; it was seeping through the buildings, the streets, into the sewer system, and most of the general public had already retreated to their homes. Zuko stepped into the front boulevard that led to the Fire Nation docks, only to find himself up to his knees in dirty water.

"Ugh, this is crazy!" Zuko went back up the flight of stairs and proceeded to warm his pants and robes with a small flame. "Gan, have you ordered the guards to send the message?"

"I'm afraid that the guards are having difficuty walking due to the water levels," Gan yelled through the blistering cold rain. "I'm sure your people will adjust to this weather…it might die down in a couple hours."

"I certainly hope so!" Zuko answered. "I'll send a Hawk to Aang telling him about this!"

Zuko retreated inside, but before he stepped through the door, a voice cried out to him.

"We need some shelter! Please help us Fire Lord Zuko!"

Several Fire Nation citizens had come rushing through the sea of cold rain and had parked themselves at the steps of the palace. Zuko noticed that some of the children were already starting to get sick; and two old men were struggling to hold themselves down from the water current.

"Sir, what should we do about these…ummm…"

"Let them in," Zuko commanded. "And give them some new clothes."

He had led the commoners through the dark halls, increasing the flames in the torches and opening the doors to the Throne room. He breathed a flame-thrower-like spurt of fire onto the throne, and the sides churned into a warm blaze.

"Alright. Everyone put their hands near the fire and warm up. Gan, the clothes please. Make yourselves at home," Zuko announced to them. "I'll bring some warm food."

"Thank you, Fire lord!" One of the old men said.

"Yeah, you're the best Fire Lord ever!" one of the smaller kids added. Zuko couldn't help but feel a rise in temperature in his heart, and he smiled.

After a small meal and new garments the commoners sat quietly in the center of the hall, chattering amongst themselves. Zuko continued to warm their clothes while Yang Lin brought some excellent meals.

"Umm…My Lord?" one of them said. Zuko turned around, and beckoned upon her.

"Yes?"

"I want to thank you for your Hospitality," she said in a small voice. "If I may say, you do outmatch your father when it comes to care for his people."

"Why…thanks," Zuko said humbly. "Your clothes are almost warmed up. How are the children?"

"The soup's really good," a boy of six-years said. "It makes me feel better."

"That's good to hear," Zuko replied. "Is your leg hurting Chun?"

"Not anymore," One of the older boys said optimistically.

"Sir, I've sent a message to the Avatar noting the situation outside. It might take a while for the messenger hawk to battle the rain…and the storm's getting worse by the minute," Gan said sadly. "The flood's almost _six feet high_, and we don't know if there have been any injuries."

Zuko felt his heart sink.

"WELL THEN I'LL GET THE AVATAR MYSELF!" he roared, the flames shaking violently, scaring some of the smaller children. "I WON'T ALLOW THIS TO HAPPEN! NOT NOW WHEN WE'RE ALL IN A GOOD MOOD!"

Zuko stomped off, breathing like a rattlesnake, leaving Gan and the commoners with a hefty amount of food.

Gan was right; the storm was getting worse and worse; Zuko even had trouble seeing as he made his way outside. He got through the dock and onto a ship, but realized that the ship was also sinking under the weight of the rainwater. He gasped for air, and splashed through the palisades where a small docked army ship was being kept under a metal roof.

_Aang's on Ember Island, _Zuko said. _He said he'd make the trip to Ba Singe Se with Uncle to rebuild the Tea shop. I have to find him before he leaves. He's probably aware of the storm already, since Ember Island's not too far from here._

When Zuko arrived there, the storm had become so aggressive that his ship had nearly capsized three times. Stepping foot on the now-cold soil, he waded into his father's Summer house, where three candle lights could be seen, even from a far distance.

"Aang…"Zuko lit a small fire in his hand to keep him warm, and began to ran through the turbulent conditions. _He must be inside. _

"AANG!" Zuko broke through the door, and found Aang meditating before the three candles, and four small clay pots holding the four elements.

"Aang, my people are in danger," Zuko yelled. "Please, I need your help! Aang?"

Then Zuko noticed that Aang's tattoos were glowing and he smacked his head against the door. "Damn it! AANG, DO YOU REALLY HAVE TO BE ON A SPIRIT WORLD JOURNEY NOW? PEOPLE ARE GOING TO DIE!!"

Aang suddenly opened his eyes, but the look on his face was serene. He looked around, caught sight of the storm outside, and got up, looking at Zuko with the same worried face.

"Zuko…what are you doing here? There's a storm outside."

Zuko pursed his lips at him irritably. "Of course there's a storm! That's exactly why I ran to find you! Can you please help me clear the flood?!"

"No problem. I can do it right now. Where's the ship?"

"Follow me," Zuko lead him out the door and onto the beach, where the current of the ocean was becoming almost hurricane-like. "I got to you through one of the navy bo-"

Zuko stood at the door, in shock, watching as his ship was hurled away, tossed into the waves and drowned in a moment's notice.

"Stupid…stupid…ARGH!" Zuko kicked the door and staggered as the door fought back with breaking his toe.

"I know a way we can get through. Hold on, I'll get my glider."

"Aang, are you serious? THE STORM IS GOING TO TOSS YOU LIKE A SALAD!"

"Heh, that was funny," Aang sounded light-heartedly. "I'll induce myself into the Avatar state and we can get to the capital without getting hurt. Don't worry to much. Trust me."

Zuko looked down and sighed. "I… I do trust you. It's my people I'm worried about. Just a few hours ago I let some commoners into the Palace to get warmed up…some of these people lost their homes from the battle, Aang. I just really need to make sure they're safe."

"That's the spirit. Now COME ON!" Aang jumped onto Zuko's back, much to Zuko's incredulous look on his face, and he opened his glider.

"Hurry!"

In a second, Aang's tattoos and eyes began to glow, and a powerful gust of wind threw them a hundred feet in the air, and Aang looked at Zuko.

"Zuko, use your firebending to propel us."

"Umm…right," Zuko concentrated hard and out of his feet burst a thousand joules of power and they were speeding off to the Fire Nation capital. Aang had formed a protective ball of air to prevent getting soaked. However, when they reached the palace, there was no dry place to land, and Aang ended up having to fly inside the castle and crashlanding in the Throne room amidst the group of commoners and Gan.

"GAN! Is everyone alright?" Zuko said frantically. Gan nodded, and passed some jasmine tea to some of the commoners.

"Avatar Aang?" one of the women said.

"Oh wow, the Avatar, mommy!" a little girl named Kuria said excitedly. "He's so cute!"

Aang flushed a pinkish red, but Zuko proceeded to sit with the commoners and help Gan pass tea.

"Zuko, I'l be right back," Aang said.

"Go do what you do best, I have to help these people," Zuko said.

"You really are an amazing Fire Lord," one of the women said. Aang jumped, feeling his spine tingle- He recognized her voice as the same woman at the Tea Shop, the same one who helped him find Toph…now the curiosity was at its peak and Aang couldn't stop himself from asking.

"Ummm…just who are you?" he said bluntly to the cloaked woman. "If you don't mind me asking."

"I don't mind at all," she said calmly, holding her tea with shaky hands. "I'm just a simple woman wandering about town, trying to find a home."

"But it seems everywhere I go, you're always there," Aang replied. "What is your name? And why are you always hiding behind that cloak?"

"Because I cannot show myself in this place," she replied. "It would only be a matter of time before I reveal my true identity."

_Grrrr, _Aang thought. _This woman is ridiculous. _

"Avatar Aang, the Storm!" Gan yelled.

"On it!" Aang jumped from his spot and ran outside, leaving his staff with Zuko. "I don't need my staff right nuw!"

He ran out into the drizzling rain, and concentrated deeply…he felt the energy surrounding him converge into a single force, and in an instant, he could see everything as one…his tattoos began to glow, and he rose from the ground in a ball of energy and power.

"Time to stop this storm," he said.

In an instant, the droplets of water instantly froze in mid-air, and the rain rose from the streets, gathered into a ball of water, and Aang sent it flying towards the ocean in a smooth wave-like formation. With a great breath the clouds blew westward and the sky cleared.

"He did it!" Chun said. "Three Cheers for the Avatar!"

As they congratulated Aang as he entered, Zuko walked through the crowd and gave him a big hug.

"Aang…I'm sorry."

"For what?" Aang looked up at him, and Zuko smiled.

"When I told you I didn't need you, I didn't really mean it…It was only because that time I felt it was too personal."

"I didn't mind, Zuko. But…what exactly was it? Why did you leave?"

"Again, I am thankful that you spared my father," Zuko said, edging closer to him, toning his voice down to a mere whisper. "I asked him where my mother was."

Aang's eyes expanded and he let out an unintentional gasp. "Zuko…what happened to your mother?"

"It's a long story, I don't even remember what she said to me before she left…or at least I only remembered what I could…my father…ummm," Zuko eyed the commoners behind him and sighed. "Other room. This shouldn't be spoken out here."

He and Aang walked into the room, but Aang had noticed something…that woman in the black cloak had disappeared.

**NEXT CHAPTER:** Zuko didn't really see it coming…his mother's banishment happened in mere seconds…but what really happened that night? The secret events that lead to the death of Fire Lord Azulon and the coronation of Fire Lord Ozai will be revealed!


End file.
